dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive80
Healer Heyy bond! I was just wondering if I could have Theodore Spencer be a healer/intern Thank you ❤️ Re:healer rp Ah, sorry! I had no idea someone posted for that so thank you :) I just posted! "I'm Not Crazy... ... My Reality is Just Different Then Yours." 19:42, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Don't mention it Of course! I always try to make sure every char is sorted quickly so that people can get to RPing sooner :) A win-win for everyone, if I'm being honest. Re: Posted! RE: Shop Employees I'm not Soph, but I caught your owl and I figured I could answer! All aspiring employees need to sign up here, and wait for approval before adding them to the roster. :) Vigilance asdglkhasg sorry this is taking so long! but we're moving! Jamie's Bar and Grille and Forum:The T*tty Smithy if your character has questions/concerns regarding the mission directly, feel free to post those in the meeting, and Hannah and Dirael can go ahead and post in the mission. I loosely planned to have Seraph on standby, so Bond, if that works for you, feel free to chime in on the mission with a comment or w/e over comms. Also, opening up the Actual Meeting here, so post there. If any of you know anyone who might be interested, def encourage them to join! New or existing characters are fine. Since some of the other members have gone inactive, there's like. four members currently, which isn't a lot XD 06:03, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Unfortunately... I'm restricted to my phone for what remains of the week, so I'm not really doing RPs right now. I'm taking the time to finish the multitude of characters I've had in planning for some time now. Of course, once I'm finished with the most pressing characters, which should be around tomorrow, I'll be available to RP! We could do a Charlotte/Regan RP? Otherwise, we can do Rose with Margot Phillips. She's a Gryffindor entering her sixth year. I'd offer someone else, but... they're the only ones close in age to them. Let me know what you think! Also, as a bit of a sidenote, I'd really love it if we could find the time later this week to RP Nicholas and Aria! :I'll definitely do so! As for the classes, from the looks of it we're really gonna struggle to fill the spots up. I think Flying is going to be applied for soon, but I'm not sure I have anyone for Transfiguration, Potions or History, should it all play out like I'm thinking right now. I'll let you know if anything changes, but... yeah. That's where we're at right now. ::I have a couple more characters left, but I've made enough progress! So about those RPs... any specific place in mind? :) melinda nooo I'm down for that :P where to? 16:12, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ????????? why is your profile in the secret areas category?? 04:27, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Professors So... remember when you told me to let you know if there was a shortage? As it turns out, there aren't applicants suitable enough/with experience for Herbology. I'm not sure if there's anything you can do, but if there is... I'd honestly appreciate all the help I could get. Thank you so much! If there's nothing you can do, still, thank you! I appreciate it nonetheless. :) x p.s. the team has designed the curriculum for every class in order to make it easier for users rping professors :) :I knew you had Ash, but I wasn't sure if you'd have him return to Hogwarts or what. :P But I'll add him to the roster!! As for the curriculum, it's still a WIP, but I trust I'll have them at hand by the end of next week, so you can definitely count on that! Staff Meeting Do you happen to remember if Lyss/Elmira held staff meetings on Week 1, or was it the week of carriages? I want to hold one, but I'm not sure whether to hold it off 'til next week or go ahead and do it now. eyooo Hey ^_^ just letting you know I posted here if you wanted to continue that, and here as well 17:54, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Ck's characters Hey, Bond! Throughout the week, I've been looking at important parts of our IC world to see what needs more life and what's doing generally okay. Going through the Ministry and St. Mungo's, I came to realize there's a lot of positions still held by Ck's characters. (At the very least Head Healer, owner of the Apothecary, and... I'm fairly certain there were more, I just can't think of them right now.) This has led me to ask: which positions are you currently controlling? Do you intend to continue roleplaying them? Also... is Ferlen still active? Please let me know as soon as you can! :) Excuse me, what house am I in. JHudson3109 (talk) 02:42, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Herbology *Herbology RE: Activity Okay, so... for now, we can say Thomas and Mark will continue to run it NPC, but should someone else want to take over, I'll give it to them. We want active users and characters running the shops, you know? Keeping the ball rolling. As for NAP, Vic reached out through social media and Kayle told her she didn't plan to make a comeback. We've already issued Alyssa a warning due to her activity. In the coming week or two, depending on whether or not she returns to full activity, the team will be opening another Minister for Magic election. In the mean time, though, there's a lot of applicants for the Ministry, especially DMLE Head. (There's applicants for Auror Head as well, but seeing as Lyss hasn't been stripped of IC positions yet, that has to wait until the two week warning expires.) I'd appreciate it if Ferlen got right on top of those. As for the Triwizard Tournament... because Lyss is unavailable, making Emilee (Head of Games & Sports) unavailable, I think AI will need another judge. However, I no longer run AI and I no longer have a say in any of that. I recommend you talk with the new AI Head. And while you're at it, I strongly suggest you bring up Head Healer and whatnot - I'm not sure if Brocky was looking to have someone from AI take over once Hope retires. If not, I think there's already interest (Jay & most likely Soey, seeing as he has the deputy). Unfortunately, the two admin team members tasked with designing the curriculum for the optional classes did not present their curriculum in time for this academic year. If anything changes, I'll let you know, but otherwise... just keep on going as it is. I'd definitely be up for Melinda/Evangeline. It's been a while since they last interacted, and clearly some stuff is changing in terms of Evangeline's personal life. Melinda/Dana would also be interesting; Dana needs friends! So yeah, just hit me up. RE: Occlumency I think Evangeline will send her to Ash, seeing as he's more experienced and would be able to teach her better than Evangeline. Nicholas I've been thinking a lot, and... I think I'm going to let go of Nicholas. I don't use him nearly as much as my other characters, and I honestly just don't have the inspiration for him that I had one, two, even three IC years ago. I know you were looking forward to that small dynamic, and by all means you can definitely RP him (or find someone else), but... I just don't think I can RP him like he deserves. Ministry Deparment Heads Hi, yes, I can indeed confirm that Giovanni is still the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. As for the registration page, I just checked and so far, he never had to interview anyone ever since he got the job. That's all. c: :Likewise, Dunstan is still the Head of the Departent of Magical Education. I checked the registration page and accepted/denied anyone and everyone I remembered being accepted (including those I've interviewed). :I can confirm that Kit is still the Head for the Regulation and control of magical creatures department, and I’ll check the roster to make sure to accept/deny anyone he’s interviews :) catching up is no fun Yeah, I still have Tamara in DIMC and Eva in DoM, though I don't know for how much longer, if my activity doesn't pick up (i know about the ministry activity needs). But, I think I should be caught up with registrations, although, I'd greatly appreciate a little help while I am having something of a midlife crisis :') Reminders might be helpful as I can still see owls on my phone, or if I really cannot spare the moment, then you and Ferlen can take it :)